There are, of course, many garments or items of apparel which cling to and sculpt the body of the wearer including foundation garments, body suits made of Spandex or the like and even tight fitting knits. Other garments have a backing of elastic but this tends to create creases and wrinkles. In addition to these garments, there are many other garments which contain elastic or the like for this and various other purposes. Examples of the latter are found in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,105 (Clark); U.S. Pat. No 1,226,654 (Gordon); U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,774 (Katz); U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,478 (Pyc); U.S. Pat. No. 1,112,387 (Schneer); and U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,014 (Beach). Briefly considering these patents, the Clark patent discloses a "stay-down shirt" containing two elastic bands located at the waist of the shirt. The elastic bands go completely around each side of the shirt and are joined in the back by strings. The strings can be drawn in, pulling the bands together, to make the shirt fit snugly. The elastic is attached to the inside of the shirt so it is not visible. The shirt is attached to the elastic so that only the back portion stretches. The Gordon patent discloses a boy's blouse with a short band of elastic located along the back hem. The elastic band replaces the bottom button and buttonhole in the shirt and makes bottom of the shirt fit snugly. The Katz patent discloses to a non-blousy mans shirt with an elastic belt to prevent the shirt from riding up. The front portion of the shirt is cut in a V-shape extending below the waist while the back is cut in a inverted V-shape. The elastic is sewn around the entire waist of the shirt, leaving the fabric in the front extending below the elastic. The elastic is intended to be located below the pants waistline and therefore not to be visible. The Pyc patent discloses a shirt with mesh inserts for ventilation. The inserts are located under the arms, in the body and sleeve of the shirt. The mesh fabric allows increased ventilation inside the shirt. The Schneer patent discloses a boy's blouse with a detachable elastic strap. The elastic is connected to the back hem of the shirt with three buttons and can be removed for washing or adjusted for very small sizes. The elastic is designed to give a fitted effect at the bottom of the shirt. The Beach patent discloses inserts for the armholes of women's and children's sleeveless dresses and shirts. A triangular section of stretching fabric prevents gaping and gives the article a fitted appearance under the arm.